


heart heart head

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [15]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (spins a wheel) tonights mood is..., hurting lloyd!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Mind vs heart is a common battle. Lloyd's not sure which is going to win, though.





	heart heart head

**Author's Note:**

> fucfk this is really short

_ heart _

 

lloyd was seven when he was sent to darkley’s. he hugged his mom and whispered “what happens if they don't like me?” she didn't answer.

 

lloyd was seven when he woke up to fire ants crawling on his skin. it gave him nightmares.

 

_ heart _

 

lloyd was twelve when he was expelled. he went out and roamed the streets of a nearby village, angrily demanding candy from the villagers. they laughed. lloyd was angry. why wouldn't they just listen (why were you so needy)

 

lloyd was twelve when his uncle told him he'd have to fight his dad someday.

 

_ head _

 

lloyd was seventeen (still twelve) when he woke up in a comic book shop in a body that wasn't his. 

 

lloyd was seventeen ( _ twelve _ ) when he stood facing his father in a jungle.

 

lloyd was seventeen (he was TWELVE) when his father emerged from the rubble and he cried.


End file.
